<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Trip by mleak107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897482">Love Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleak107/pseuds/mleak107'>mleak107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, some characters maybe OOC, sorry for that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleak107/pseuds/mleak107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like everyone else, Kokichi and Himiko are forced into this killing game. Though no one has died yet it still doesn't change the bonds and that were formed between the sixteen students. </p><p>Kokichi and Himiko relationship has also become something of a new. Who knew they're relationship would turn out like this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I don't remember how It got to this point, what the fuck were we doing?</em>
</p><p>Pinned and held up against the wall, kissing, biting, fingers tangled in hair. Himiko let out short pants, trying her best to not be too loud. He began to realize, they were making out.</p><p>It's not like Kokichi wasn't fully aware of anything getting to this point, it's just that it happened so fast. It's not like they were having sex, Kokichi knew his boundaries, or at least he thought so. </p><p>He told himself this was just to relieve stress, stress that they both had built up their time being trapped here. A one-time thing, no emotional strings attached.</p><p>He hated that..</p><p>He always had shown obvious signs that he was somewhat attracted to her, or the childish flirting could've just been him misleading her. He was a liar after all. </p><p>But even if he could lie, he couldn't ignore the truth his heart was forcing him to face, especially at the heat of the moment. </p><p>He had swapped back into his consciousness and had noticed she was staring at him with glossy eyes, looking down to see her disheveled figure. He kissed her forehead and smiled. </p><p>"Y'know, for someone with donkey lips Himiko, you don't kiss that bad."</p><p>She pouted her lips out but then curled them into a smirk. Inching closer to him she got close enough to whisper in his ears. She could hear him take sharp breaths as her warmth brushed against his ear.</p><p>"So I'm guessing that means you enjoyed kissing me. Am I right? Ko-ki-chi." She said in a sing-song voice, the look in her eyes showed determination. She was determined to make him feel embarrassed, make him feel flustered. It's the least she could do to him, especially after his slightly insulting compliment. </p><p>He didn't know when it happened or how, but Himiko started to show a new boldness. She was the first one to initiate this little makeout session, planting the first kiss on his lips catching him by surprise. He didn't stop her when she asked to, but he just wasn't expecting for her to actually pull through. </p><p>Still taken aback by her remark he couldn't help but laugh, "I guess I do. Or that might be a lie?"</p><p>"Nuh-uh! Totally wasn't! I saw the face you made, it was the face of satisfaction!" </p><p>"Satis..faction?"</p><p>"Yeah, clearly you enjoyed it too!"</p><p>"Neeheehee, how can you be so sure of that?"</p><p>"Even if you spit out lies straight from your tongue, your body can't lie for you Kokichi." She said, her eyes wandering down.</p><p>"Shit.." Kokichi said to himself. "Uh.. I guess you should get back.. who knows how long till everyone realizes that you're missing."</p><p>"And what about you? Aren't you coming back too?" </p><p>"I will, but later. It'd be pretty suspicious if we both arrived together after being absent for so long."</p><p>"It's not that suspicious.." Himiko said mumbling under her breath. </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"N-nothing.. I'm gonna go ahead now. See you later Kokichi," wanting to kiss him before leaving, she froze. Kokichi tilted his head, smiling at her in confusion. </p><p>"What's wrong? I thought you were going? Oh, you just can't get enough of me is it?" Kokichi teased. </p><p>"Ugh, no I was just.. I was just saying bye." She quickly turned around leaving. </p><p>"Bye.. Himiko." He said, sounding a little disappointed. Maybe it was because he knew this was the last time they would do this, showing these kind of emotions to each other.</p><p>After today, they'd go back to being acquaintances if not friends. That's just how it was for them, this was one crazy love trip that Kokichi just couldn't get over..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Set-Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi wants to discuss to Himiko about certain things, while Himiko would rather try to avoid talking about her feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Himiko walked into the dinning hall she saw Tenko immediately standing up from her seat. Clearly, she was worried for her.</p><p>"Himiko! Where were you? Are you okay?"</p><p>Tenko quickly gasped, "Did someone.. did someone try to kill you!?" </p><p>"N-no, no one was.. trying to kill me. I just.. It was taking a little longer for me to get dressed. I'm sorry It took so long.." She said, sounding almost exhausted. She did run half way up here. </p><p>"Oh," Tenko said, slowly sinking down into her seat. "Well come sit next to me, Kirumi made breakfast for us!" Tenko said, changing the tone of her voice into a chipper one.</p><p>Walking over towards her seat, she could feel a pair of eyes piercing into her. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Shuichi was watching her as she walked to her seat.</p><p>"Hey, has anyone seen Kokichi?" Shuichu asked, leaving his eyes off of Himiko and looking at everyone in the room.</p><p>"Who cares about where that little fucker is? If he misses breakfast so what?" Miu spatted. </p><p>No one knew where he was, and it wasn't like most of them cared to know.</p><p>"I thought I saw him leaving the dormitories with someone this morning." Rantaro said, snapping his fingers. </p><p>"Did you see him at the dormitories, Himiko?" Kaede asked her.</p><p>"Nyeh? N-no, I haven't seen him all morning.." she said trying to avoid all eye contact with anyone. </p><p>It didn't take long for everyone to settle down and eat their meals, the morning went as it's usual. </p><p>Miu would talk about one of her dirty dreams from last night in explicit details, Kirumi would chastise her for that and Keebo would become embarrassed for her. </p><p>Kaito would talk to Shuichi, Maki and Kaede about their training schedule later on tonight while Rantaro would try his best to entertain Gonta and his new discovery of insects that he'd find in the courtyard. </p><p>Korekiyo and Angie talked about cultural values and Tsumugi tried yet again to convince Ryoma to help be one of her models for a cosplay. </p><p>Tenko, like always, tried to encourage Himiko to do something fun with her. And like always, she would say "sure."</p><p>Suddenly, Kokichi bursted through the door making a grand entrance, "Hi everyone! Did you guys miss me?" No one replied to him.</p><p>"I know, I've been gone almost all morning. But fear not! I'm here to make your boring lives not so boring anymore!" He said with his arms spread out and a cheeky smile spread on his face. </p><p>Kirumi sat a napkin and silverware down at the seat Kokichi would be sitting at, "I've made you just what you have asked me for, I hope you enjoy it." She said bowing her head.</p><p>"Thanks mom! I totally appreciate your generosity!" He said flashing her a grin. </p><p>"Hey Kokichi, where were you all morning?"</p><p>Kaito asked him, raising a brow at him.</p><p>"Neehee, wouldn't you like to know Kaito?" As he said that, he put a finger to his lips and looked at Himiko, "somethings are better left untold. Don't cha think?" Kokichi winked at her, almost making her coke on her food.</p><p>Kokichi laughed and continued doing his usual thing which consists of Taunting Maki, insulting Miu and Kaito, and Teasing Shuichi and Keebo.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>When everyone ate their meals, they all helped clean up and went their separate ways. Tenko and Himiko walked together in the halls making their way to the courtyard. </p><p>Tenko was walking slowly behind Himiko looking down to the floor, Himiko stopped and looked behind her.</p><p>"Tenko? Aren't you coming?" She asked her. Tenko didn't reply right away but she nodded. </p><p>"Hey um Himiko?.. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just.. were you hanging out with him this morning?" Himiko began to feel a trickle of sweat slide down her forehead. </p><p>"Are you talking about Kokichi? Didn't I say that I haven't seen him this morning?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, nevermind then. Maybe.. I'm just overthinking things?.." Tenko said laughing it off. </p><p>"Yeah, probably. Don't stress out over it. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay Himiko," grabbing Himiko's hand, Tenko walked forward, "let's get going, there's so many things I want to show you today!"</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Kokichi made his way back to the dormitories after breakfast, when he got into his room he laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. </p><p>Kicking his feet up into the air and back down onto the bed he slowly began to feel bored each passing minute. </p><p>"Geez, this is sooooo boooring!!" He whined. "Maybe I should go mess with Miu and Keeboi today?" He thought to himself.</p><p>"Oor maybee.. I should get Himiko to help me prank Kaito! Yeah! We should totally scare the shit out of him!" As he said that he hopped out of his bed and ran to the door. Opening it up Shuichi stood there getting ready to knock. </p><p>"Oh? Shuichi? What're you doing here?" Kokichi made an exaggerated gasp, "Are you here to kill me?!"</p><p>"No Kokichi, I was just wondering, where were you this morning? You and Himiko were both pretty late." A smile crept up onto Kokichi's face. </p><p>"Why are you so concerned, Shuichiii? Hmm?"</p><p>"I'm concerned because you and Himiko were absent from breakfast for a very long time. What were you two up to? You guys didn't do something you two weren't supposed to, right?"</p><p>"I find it hilarious that you'd assume me and Himiko were together, Shuichi. Hmm, Is it because you've gotten a super huge crush on me and now you're jealous? Sorry Shuichi but I'm already over you now, so you missed your chance." Shuichi just rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Or wait.. Do you have a crush on Himiko yourself?! Nope! Nuh-uh! Back off buddy, I already called dibs first! Waaay before Tenko did." He said holding up a peace sign and sticking his tongue out.</p><p>"This morning Himiko lied about not seeing you this morning and about why she was late."</p><p>"And? So what?"</p><p>"So what? That just makes things even more suspicious."</p><p>"Heh, I guess I can't deny the Ultimate detective from solving a mystery. Okay, so what if I was to say that me and Himiko were together this morning? It's not like that isn't out of the ordinary right?"</p><p>"I mean yeah but-"</p><p>"Oh, but that would just create more confusion right? You'd still have that one question lingering in your head."</p><p>Kokichi's tone changed quickly, almost sinister, "Why would Himiko have to lie?" </p><p>"Have to lie? But why does she have to lie? What did you two do?"</p><p>"To be honest, if it were up to me I'd tell you." He said, turning his back to him. "I'm sure the face you'd make would be priceless Shuichi. But she asked me not to tell anyone, so sorry Shuichi but I'm not telling youuu!" As Kokichi said that he ran past Shuichi laughing and snickering like a little child. All Shuichi could do was turn and watch as he ran out the dormitories. </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Tenko had taken Himiko to the courtyard, she thought it'd be a good time to do some exercises and maybe even teach her some Neo-Aikido. Tenko did a few stretches and tried getting Himiko to also do some with her, but Himiko didn't really plan to do much exercise or Neo-Aikido.</p><p>"Awe Himiko, usually by now we're already on the second part of our exercise. What's wrong?"</p><p>"What's.. wrong?" <em>What is wrong? Why am I not exercising with Tenko? My body.. it just went limp, it's like it just wants to do its own thing. Completely nothing. </em></p><p>"Nyeh, I'm sorry. I guess I've just been feeling pretty sluggish lately."</p><p>"That's completely fine Himiko, don't force yourself if you're not feeling up to it. There's other stuff we can do." </p><p>"Um actually I was hoping I could just-"</p><p>"Himikooooo!" Himiko turned as she heard someone calling out her name, "Heyyyy, Himikooo!" </p><p>Kokichi yelled out as he was running towards the two girls. </p><p>"Oh it's you.. degenerate male.."</p><p>"It's nice to see you too banshee." Kokichi said in a smart remark, flashing her a grin. "Any who, you wanna go prank Kaito with me?" Kokichi asked Himiko. It was strange but it was like suddenly her energy just came back to her.</p><p>"No way is she going to hangout with you! All you'll do is drag Himiko in trouble with all your antics!"</p><p>"Well actually Tenko.."</p><p>"Himiko?" Tenko looked down at her, "I thought you were going to hangout with me today.."</p><p>"I am, I was going to ask if we can maybe hang out.. later on?"</p><p>"Oh uh, okay then.."</p><p>"I'll see you later Tenko."</p><p>"Bye bye banshee!"</p><p>Tenko watched as Himiko and Kokichi walked away and entered the school together. </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Kokichi and Himiko had hung out at the Ultimate Magician's Ultimate lab. Kokichi sat on the table and watched as Himiko was sitting in her chair, shuffling a deck of cards. </p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about something from earlier.." Kokichi started. Himiko quickly turned around and looked at him. </p><p>"If it's about that kiss from this morning I don't want to talk about it. It was just a reaction, that's all."</p><p>"A reaction? To what? My handsome, gorgeous face~?" He teased. </p><p>"No! It's just..," she looked down at her lap. "When you told me you liked me, I thought you were just joking. But when I realized you were actually telling me the truth, I just sorta reacted."</p><p>Kokichi looked at her with a raised brow,</p><p>"And what if I was just lying to you?"</p><p>"You definitely weren't lying Kokichi!" Kokichi couldn't help but smile at her, as he listened to her. </p><p>"Are you just saying that because I kissed you back? Or because that's what you just want to believe?"</p><p>"N-no.." she looked away from him.</p><p>"Well It wasn't a lie, so I guess you're right about that. But I can tell there's something you're still not telling me Himiko.."</p><p>"What're you talking about?"</p><p>Kokichi sighed as he jumped from off the table and stood in front of her.</p><p>"Well, I think we should talk about what happened earlier instead of pretending nothing happened. Because well, obviously, something happened. I mean it's only fair, riiight?"</p><p>Himiko looked up at him but missed direct eye contact, "Look, I like you Kokichi.. but this just isn't the place for me to.. you know.."</p><p>Kokichi looked over his shoulder and sighed, "I get it. It's because of The Killing Game, right? I mean, who knows? Maybe one of us will be dead by tomorrow. Or maybe even today."</p><p>"That's not what I meant so don't say stuff like that," she said trying to look him in the eyes. </p><p>"Kaede promised she'd try her best to find a way for all of us to escape together, that means no one is going to die. And besides, we've been doing good so far. We've all lived here for a few months now, if someone wanted to start the killing I'm sure they'd start it by now." Her eyes slowly fell back down to her lap as she spoke.</p><p>"Like I said. I understand what you mean. So you don't have to explain."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Mhm, you're just afraid to fall in love. Am I right?" Himiko looked up at him and nodded. </p><p>"It sucks.." Kokichi said. </p><p>"It sucks?"</p><p>Kokichi looked away from her and went silent.</p><p>"Kokichi?"</p><p>Himiko believed she could read Kokichi as if he was an open book, but she of all people should know that Kokichi was anything but an easy book to read.</p><p>Kokichi started snickering, quickly changing the mood as he turned to face her with a chipper smile.</p><p>"Yeah, of course it sucks! I totally wanted to kiss you in front of Tenko and watch her flip her shit!" Of course Himiko wouldn't have noticed the lie, he just fed her right then and there, but to Himiko's ignorance, she just giggled and rolled her eyes at him. </p><p>"Nyeh, that's why it sucks? You can get a kiss from me when you actually deserve it."</p><p>"Oh? But weren't you the one who-" Himiko quickly covered his mouth with her hands.</p><p>"Quiet! No more talking! We were supposed to be pranking Kaito but then you changed your mind and said you wanted to do magic!"</p><p>"Fiiine.. we'll continue on with our lesson." He said as he slowly took the cards out of her hands, shuffling the deck, "And maybe later, I'll teach you a trick, Himiko."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't sure if I wanted to make this a slow burn or just get straight to the point. Kokichi's and Himiko's relationship is supposed to be super complicated that even they don't really understand how to explain it. </p><p> </p><p>In future chapters I want to dig deeper into their relationship and see what I could do with it when I make slight or major changes in the characters interactions with these two. Especially with characters like Tenko and Shuichi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Frustrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After some time had passed, both Kokichi and Himiko had managed to make it to Himiko's dorm room. Kokichi laid across her bed as he was playing with one of her magical wands.</p><p>"Nyeh, I told you to stop messing with stuff!" She snatched it out of his hand and quickly put it away.</p><p>"Aww come on Himiko! I was just getting ready to make this bed levitate!"</p><p>"You can't make my bed levitate, you're not a high-level rank mage like I am." She said, placing a hand on her chest. "And besides, you'll just make a mess in my room."</p><p>Kokichi just smiled and tapped the open spot that was next to him, signaling for her to come and sit next to him.</p><p>She took her time walking over to him. She laid down next to him as she stared at the wall in front of her. </p><p>They stayed there silent for a few minutes to have passed.</p><p>"Nyeh, If I knew we were just going to sit in my room and do nothing I would've stayed with Tenko and Angie," Himiko said, complaining. </p><p>"There's plenty of things we could do if you're so bored, Himiko."</p><p>"Yeah? Like what?" Kokichi looked over at her with a blank face before looking back up at the ceiling ignoring her question. </p><p>Himiko sighed as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"This bed is pretty comfortable Himiko." He said, not taking his eyes from off of the ceiling. </p><p>"I'm sure everyone's bed is the same."</p><p>"Nope, my bed feels like a bag of rocks compared to yours. Oh but that's a lie of course. My bed is pretty.. standard."</p><p>"Okay, my bed is comfortable. So what? That has nothing to do with finding something fun for us to do."</p><p>"I've got something fun we could do, and it involves your bed."</p><p>"My bed?"</p><p>"Mhm.." as he said that, he sat up in front of her. He started to crawl towards her, slowly. </p><p>She had her back already against the headboard and she was face to face with Kokichi's wide grin. "You wanna try it with me, Himiko?" He asked in a much more seductive tone than before. </p><p>"W-wanna try what?" She asked slowly, panicking. Kokichi's hands traced her leggings until his palms fully covered her knees. </p><p>"Oh, you know~," he said his face inching closer to hers. She could almost practically hear her heart beating in her ears at this point with how close they were to each other. He took a hand and cupped her cheek, pulling her face close to his. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it for quite a while now..,” He paused as he was thinking of what he was about to say next, "I wanna do it with you, Himiko."</p><p>"Do it?... D-d-do it?! Kokichi I don't think I'm ready for that yet!" She said pushing his face away and swinging her arms frantically. Luckily Kokichi caught her arms and started snickering as he looked her in the eyes. </p><p>"Why are you getting so panicky Himiko? I'm only suggesting that we make a pillow fort together."</p><p>"A.. a pillow fort..?"</p><p>"Mhm." He said, nodding his head and smiling innocently.</p><p>"Oh.. for a second I thought you meant-"</p><p>"Sex?"</p><p>"Eyeeh!" she yelped at his bold suggestion, even if he was correct.</p><p>"Neeheehee! You're so dirty-minded Himiko, I thought your mother raised you better~" Himiko looked dumbfounded as she processed Kokichi's words blood rushed to her cheeks as she turned her head and pouted. </p><p>"I'm not the dirty-minded one! You just failed to make it clear on what you wanted."</p><p>"Oh I see, so you assumed I wanted your virginity, huh?" He asked laughing at her.</p><p>"NO!!" She hissed at him, throwing one of her pillows right in his face.</p><p>"Ow- We can make a pillow fort, Himiko. I'll even get some pillows and blankets from out of my room! Wait here." He quickly got up and ran out the door.</p><p>Himiko sat there on her bed as she waited, her hand held her cheek, as the other held onto her chest. "<em> He's always making perverted jokes, that's nothing new. So why? Why can't my heart stop pounding?!" </em>She thought to herself. </p><p>She waited, and waited, not even realizing that 25 minutes had passed. Himiko couldn't help but wonder what was taking him so long. <em> Perhaps he's struggling with carrying stuff by himself? </em>She got up and left her room. </p><p>She was in front of Kokichi's dorm room and his door was cracked open but the lights were off. <em>"He couldn't</em> <em>be..? No. There's no way." </em>She hesitated as she reached for the door handle but swallowed whatever sudden fear she had. </p><p>As she slowly opened the door she turned on the lights, she could see a whiteboard in the center of the room along with a bunch of random junk. Out of curiosity, she couldn't help reading some of what was put on the whiteboard.</p><p>"Shuichi, trustworthy... Kaito, useless... Gonta, slow but useful... Keebo, very useless but fun to mess with... Himiko.." before she could read what he wrote about her she heard the door closed behind her. </p><p>"N-nyeh?!"</p><p>"Tsk tsk, it's rude to go snooping around in other people's rooms Himiko. You might find some indecent things." Kokichi leaned against his door as he watched her frightened and confused face. </p><p>"I came in here because I was worried! I thought someone might have.. done something to you.."</p><p>"Aww you care so much for my well being, that's why I love you so much!" He said hugging her tightly. </p><p>"Nyeh let me go, you're squeezing too tight.." He let go of her at her request.</p><p>"Where did you go? I was waiting a long time for you, y’know."</p><p>"Kirumi saw me and must've assumed I was up to something. She pulled me aside and lectured me about how I should be more responsible and respectful or something like that." Himiko sighed feeling a little relieved to hear that nothing bad had happened to him.</p><p>"Come on, I'll help you take some of these pillows to my room." She knew she should've asked him about the whiteboard and she knew she should have continued reading what he wrote about her. But she decided that it'd be best to talk about it on a later date. </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>"Uugh! Himiko you keep knocking it down!"</p><p>"No, I'm not. You're the one who keeps trying to climb inside as soon as the walls are put up!"</p><p>"Well duh, that's the whole point of a pillow fort. You're supposed to climb in it."</p><p>"That's when you're done building it!"</p><p>"Nee-hee hee, okay, okay. I'll wait till you're finished then." He said climbing out of the disheveled pillow fort. </p><p>"Nyeh? So now I'm going to do all the work!"</p><p>"Of course, why not? I'm a Supreme Leader, I give the commands and you follow them."</p><p>"Some Supreme Leader you are.." she said under her breath.</p><p>"What was that Himi?" She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed a pillow swinging it at him.</p><p>"Some Supreme Leader you are!" She said louder while snickering. </p><p>"Oh, you dare test me when I know your weakness?"</p><p>"You don't know that!"</p><p>"Yes I doooo, you're ticklish right?" Himiko tensed. "So if you disobey me, I'll tickle you to death!" Kokichi warned her.</p><p>"It's not like it matters anyway!" Himiko said, folding her arms at Kokichi. "I'm not even ticklish!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Kokichi dared.</p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p>"You sure?" He said slowly creeping towards her, his fingers readying to tickle her. </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Tenko and Rantaro originally had come to surprise Himiko and Kokichi since they knew they were hanging out in her room today, but both hesitated at the sounds that emitted from the other side of the door.</p><p>"S-stop Ko-kichi! Stop I can't! I can't!" Himiko yelled out. </p><p>"Oh? You want me to stop~?"</p><p>"Yes! P-please! It's too much! I can't handle it! I'm gonna-!" But before Himiko could finish her statement, Tenko kicked down the door. Kokichi towered over top of Himiko, as he was already between her legs and had his hands rested on her stomach. The scene was very misleading, and unfortunately, Tenko wasn’t going to be willing to listen to any excuse Kokichi had come up with.</p><p>"You menace.." she said her eyes locked with his. </p><p>“Oh shit..”</p><p>"T-Tenko wait it's not-" But it was already too late. Tenko quickly ran and lunged herself at Kokichi before Himiko could finish. </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>After clearing up some confusion, Tenko semi-apologized to Kokichi for giving him a black eye. Rantaro helped place a cold press on Kokichi’s eye as Kirumi lectured Tenko for her recklessness. </p><p>"Ha! So Tenhoe thought you and the loli were bumping uglies and went all psycho bitch on you? Pfft-HAHA!" Kirumi glared at Miu signaling for her to quiet herself. </p><p>"At least she didn't try to murder you immediately." Keebo tried to assure Kokichi only to receive a snarky robophobic comment from him.</p><p>"It doesn't look that bad Kokichi." Kaede tried to cheer him up.</p><p>"His eye looks as beat up as a roast beef pu-" Miu quickly got cut off by Maki.</p><p>"Don't finish that statement."</p><p>"So explain to me what happened again?" Kaito asked, scratching his head. </p><p>"Tenko walked in on Himiko and Kokichi while they were having I guess you’d say, a tickle fight? But the scene we saw did look a little questionable, so I could understand Tenkos reasoning for reacting that way." Rantaro told him. </p><p>"Neeheehee, and I thought I would be the first victim of this killing game." Kokichi had joked, but no one else found his jokes to be humorous in the slightest.</p><p>“I’m just glad Rantaro was there to help me. If he wasn’t there to stop that banshee I think a black eye would be the least of my worries! Ah, Rantaro you’re my knight in shining armor!” Kokichi said, holding his hands up to the side of his cheek as his eyes lit up.</p><p>“Well now that the situation is dealt with, we can all go back to what we were doing earlier,” Korekyio said as he bowed his head and left.</p><p>“I’ll stay a little longer to watch over Kokichi,” Rantaro said as he handed Kokichi his ice pack.</p><p>“If you insist. Come on guys, I’m sure they’ll be fine by themselves.” Kaede said she led the others out of the dining hall.</p><p>Rantaro sat with Kokichi as he watched him, Kokichi looked down concentrating on kicking his legs in and out in a steady pattern. His panta drink on the side of him waiting to be opened, even just a little.</p><p>“So, are you going to tell me anything?” Rantaro started as he gave Kokichi a curious look.</p><p>Kokichi looked at him and tilted his head, “What do you mean? I already said thanks. Or are you expecting a kiss too?” He began teasing.</p><p>Rantaro sighed at his antics, knowing it was going to get worse as their conversation progressed.</p><p>“You know what I mean, you got something on your chest right? Just tell me what it is.”</p><p>“Well, it certainly isn’t boobs.” He said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Fine, I won’t force you to talk about it if you don’t want to. Just don’t try to keep things bottled up like you always do,” Rantaro stood up. “You’re a liar, but even your body can’t lie for you..” he walked towards the exit.</p><p>“Rantaro wait.” He stopped and looked behind him. “You really are like a big brother to me, y’know? Always trying to look out for me, even when I'm just being a little shit towards you and everyone else. You’ll always find a reason to defend me and my actions, even if it seems pretty obvious that it's all just excuses.”</p><p>Rantaro made a face that looked like it said to go on, “It’s Himiko.”</p><p>“Are you talking about what happened this morning?”</p><p>“No this is about Himiko in general.. I can’t stop thinking about her and I hate it.” He said in an angry voice. “It’s like she’s cast a spell on me..”</p><p>Rantaro raised a brow at him, “She must’ve if you’re talking like that.” He chuckled, only to receive a small glare from Kokichi. “But what's the problem with that?”</p><p>“She um.. She doesn’t want to..” He began fiddling with his thumbs poking out his lips.</p><p>“Doesn’t want to, what?”</p><p>“She.. she.. She doesn’t want to sleep with meeee!” Rantaro deadpanned as Kokichi burst out laughing.</p><p>Holding his head, Rantaro closed his eyes and shook his head, "You're helpless Kokichi, I seriously worry for you."</p><p>"Rantaro cares so much!" He cheered happily. "But don't worry about me.. as long as I'm still a liar, I'll be fine..” He grabbed the bottle of Panta that was next to him. </p><p>It looked pretty fizzy already, if he opened it up, some of its contents would probably spill out. But there would still be some left for him to drink. Kokichi slightly tilted his head before he started to shake the bottle up.</p><p>“Stop shaking the bottle up Kokichi. It’ll explode and get everywhere,” Kokichi hummed as he continued to shake the bottle ignoring Rantato’s warning.</p><p>“You might hurt yourself if it explodes all in your face..”</p><p>Kokichi smiled as he looked at the bottle contently, shaking it even faster, “Mmm... that’s fine Rantaro. I trust you’ll take good care of me if that happens.”</p><p>It was only a matter of time until the bottle exploded and the contents in the bottle had gotten everywhere. They both stared at the bottle with this sudden tension, then SPLOOSH! Grape Panta spilled everywhere. </p><p>It was expected but it still caught both of them off guard. Even though his drink was completely wasted, Kokichi had a smile plastered on his face. His face and clothes, soaked.</p><p>“Welp. I just lost my appetite. If you need me I’ll be in my room..” He got up and left, leaving Rantaro to clean up his mess all by himself.</p><p>Kokichi was better at lying than he was at telling the truth, that was a fact. That's why he’d always lie, it just felt easier for him that way. Even if it was to avoid the worst feelings imaginable, he’d lie to himself and think nothing of it. Rantaro just wished he’d tell the truth more to himself than he does with lies. That's just the small world Kokichi trapped himself in..</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>“Himiko. Himiko.. Himiko! Himiko!” Himiko opened her eyes to see Angie towering over her head.</p><p>“Nyahaha~! You’re finally awoken! So how did you sleep?”</p><p>“Nyeh, fine I guess?”</p><p>“Good. Good. Atua is pleased to hear that. So what do you think?” Himiko sat up to look at the sculpture Angie had just crafted, which was also the reason for why she had passed out moments ago.</p><p>“It’s.. it’s confusing?”</p><p>“Oh? How so?” Angie asked with her hands on her cheeks.</p><p>“N-nyeh.. I don’t know.. The proportions are just.. Weird. Is that supposed to be the leg or the arm?”</p><p>“Neither! This is the face.”</p><p>“That's a looong face..”</p><p>“Why the long face?” Angie said as a joke. Himiko couldn’t help but smile, humoring her.</p><p>“Atua tells me something is troubling you? Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Himiko sat there silently wondering if it's a good idea to vent out her frustrations to Angie. Yeah, they were friends whose friendship became closer over the past few months, but Angie just didn’t seem like the type of girl to understand Himiko’s frustrations. If anything, she probably says “Atua will help you with your worries,” and dismiss it afterwards. At least she tries, right?</p><p>Himiko quickly shook her head, “I’m just sleepy, that’s all” Angie giggled at her.</p><p>“Did you not just take a nap Himiko? If you’re tired we can finish our time together later on. Go and get some rest.” Angie stood up and started to clean up the mess around her lab.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>On her way back to the dormitories she happened to run into Tsumugi and Kirumi, “<em> Maybe those two can help? I’m not so sure about Tsumugi, but Kirumi has mommy skills..” </em>she thought to herself as she walked up towards the two.</p><p>“Oh Himiko, I thought you were still with Angie?” Tsumugi said, noticing the smaller one’s presence.</p><p>“Nyeh, I just got finished looking at her sculpt.”</p><p>“Do you care to join us in our conversation?” Kirumi offered.</p><p>“Yeah, Kirumi was just talking to me about her past clients! So many amazing people have requested Kirumi's service! She really is amazing!”</p><p>“That’s the ultimate maid for you. But actually, I just had a question to ask..”</p><p>They both looked at her waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“Have any of you ever been.. In love?”</p><p>They were both taken back a bit by the question, <em> in love? </em> </p><p>Maybe saying in love wasn’t the best choice of words. Maybe it was just a crush that she had. Yeah, she kissed him. Once! And maybe she’d get embarrassed and start blushing whenever he’d tease her or get too close, so what? That didn’t mean it was love she was feeling, it couldn’t be.</p><p>Kirumi cleared her throat before speaking, “What would make you ask us such a question Himiko?”</p><p>Tsumugi quickly piped up, “Could it be that Himiko has fallen in love with someone? Who is it?” Himiko slightly cringed at her question. “Nngh..”</p><p>“If you’re not comfortable about sharing who that’s fine, as for your question..,” Kirumi placed a hand on her chin to think. “There have been times I might’ve had feelings for someone but..”</p><p>“How did you deal with those feelings?! Did you ever get over them?” Himiko quickly cut her off.</p><p>“Ah, I see. So that’s what you’re trying to ask. Are you trying to get over special feelings for someone, Himiko?”</p><p>“Did Himiko get rejected and now she’s trying to forget her feelings?” Tsumugi asked, giving her a pitied expression.</p><p>“Nyeh, no the opposite actually. I rejected someone's feelings, but. I feel like I regret my decision. Does.. does that make me a hypocrite?”</p><p>“Of course not, love is.. very confusing. There are no instructions to come with it, and it’s hard to ignore love.” Kirumi said comforting Himiko.</p><p>“So how do you get rid of it?” She asked Kirumi.</p><p>“Sadly, you don’t. If you truly love someone, even if you think you’ve gotten over them completely, there’s still a fraction of love that you feel for that person lingering in your heart.”</p><p>“So basically, I just have to deal with these emotions?” she asked, trying to hide her disappointment. But how could she? She was clearly upset. Just to avoid a killing from ever happening she had to ignore her feelings, she was so good at hiding them that she’d even fool herself sometimes. She used to be so lazy that even changing her facial expression had begun to be a pain for her. Have these past few months really changed her so much that she didn’t even realize her emotions would also change too? How could she not have realized it sooner?</p><p>“I’m afraid so, that's how I dealt with it. As a maid, I put my duties first, and my feelings last.”</p><p>“Do you ever have time to get to your feelings Kirumi?” Kirumi looked off to the side and did not answer her question, Himiko took that as a no.</p><p>“Um.. not that I’ve ever been in love with a person, but there were times I was in love with an anime or a certain character! Some of my favorite animes would get canceled or my favorite characters would die, but a way I'd try to cope and get over it is by finding something or someone else to love.”</p><p>“I don’t think falling in love with someone else would help, that’d just defeat the purpose of her not accepting that person's feelings.” Kirumi reminded her.</p><p>“Oh, right..”</p><p>“It’s fine, thanks for trying anyway, Tsumugi. And thank you too, Kirumi. I’ll just head back to my dorm, I need to take a nap anyways..” </p><p>“Okay then, I’ll come by to wake you back up for dinner,” Kirumi said as she waved her goodbye.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Himiko lay across her bed as she let her thoughts wander around. She was thinking about what Kirumi had said, <em> “Maybe Kokichi is a sorcerer himself, casting a powerful spell on me. Nyeh.. my MP is too low to counter his attack right now..” Ge</em>tting frustrated, she let out an aggressive “Nyeh” before slowly closing her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've finally finished this chapter! :D</p><p>I've been so busy with my other stories I didn't really get to add much to this. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer than all the others, but hopefully, you enjoy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Progression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Himiko was laid out across the neatly trimmed grass in the courtyard, right next to her was Kokichi. They'd been staring up at the sky for half an hour now, having small conversations here and there. After pulling off a huge prank, they’d sometimes just sit outside and stare up at the sky. That usually led to one of them asking the other random shower thoughts. </p><p>“You think maybe..” Kokichi started as he stared up at the top of the cages dome.</p><p>Himiko turned her head to look at him, “Maybe?”</p><p>“We’ll be stuck in here forever? Like we won’t be able to see the outside world ever again?”</p><p>She looked back up at the sky as she thought on his question, “I.. I dunno.. I’d like to believe that it’s possible to escape this place.”</p><p>“...” </p><p>“...”</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder if dying is just the easier option.”</p><p>“..W-What?” She quickly sat up to look at him. But instead of seeing Kokichi as she expected, she saw herself... A pregame version of herself; Her past self. Staring right back at her, a frightening smirk plastered across her face.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Himiko had woken up from her dream. She sat up on her bed, rubbing her head, groaning as the feeling of suddenly sitting up started to hurt her head. </p><p>
  <em> “Was that person in my dream... Me?” </em>
</p><p> This wasn’t the first time she had a dream like this, recurring to past events, but this one seemed much more different. Lassitude settled in heavy as she tried to shake off the weird dream.</p><p>She looked down at her dresser to see a tray of food laying there, barely touched yet. A small note was placed on the tray, “Mom told me to bring your food to you, so you’re welcome. P.S. Pumpkin panties.. nice choice.”</p><p>Himiko grumbled under her breath as she finished reading the note, “<em>That jerk went through my drawers again..” </em>She grabbed the tray, looking down at her meal. She smiled as she mentally thanked Kirumi. </p><p>It was probably evening now, so everyone must’ve already started eating, “<em>I completely forgot to talk to Tenko. I’ll have to make it up to her tomorrow.” </em> She took a bite of her food to find that it was still warm, hot as a matter of fact. “<em>They must’ve just made this then.” </em></p><p>She got up and grabbed the tray of food, heading her way to the dining hall. When she opened the door Kirumi was already cleaning up the dining hall along with Kaede and Shuichi, there were a few people that were already in their seats eating their meals. Some had already headed to their dorms. The only ones still in the dining room was, Kirumi, Kaede, Shuichi, Kokichi, Tenko, Tsumugi, Gonta, and Himiko herself.</p><p>“I see you’ve awoken from your nap, did you sleep well?” Kirumi asked her, temporarily stopping what she was doing to look up at Himiko.</p><p>“Nyeh, I slept.. um, okay?” She said in a mundane tone as she yawned; Kirumi raised a brow at her but said nothing of it.</p><p>“You finally woke up! You’re a pretty ugly sleeper, Himiko.” Kokichi said, smirking from across the room, his elbow on the table as his chin rested in his palm.</p><p>“Cut it out degenerate! Himiko looks very, very adorable when she’s sleeping!” Tenko said in her defense. Which only made Himiko slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“We were going to wake you up to come to dinner, but we decided to let you have your rest. So Kokichi brought your food to you. Sorry if you wanted us to wake you up immediately after dinner was done.” Kaede said as she picked up a dirty bowl.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Himiko sat down at the table with everyone else, as she ate. She looked over to her left. Shuichi was very quiet at the moment and was staring down at his food. </p><p>“Shuichi? You’ve got that weird look on your face again.” She said, catching his attention.</p><p>“Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking.” He said, placing a hand over his mouth. Kaede couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Shuichi is always thinking and overthinking things, it’d be nice if he learned to relax every once in a while,” Kaede said jokingly.</p><p>“What’s got Shumai so worked up? Hmm? Hmmmm?” Kokichi began with the pestering.</p><p>“I was thinking about the underground passage, the one in the manhole behind the school building.”</p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” Kaede asked.</p><p>“I just don’t think that that tunnel is the best option for our escape,” Shuichi said as he held his chin.</p><p>“What do you mean? Are you saying that that tunnel isn’t going to lead us to freedom? Ugh, typical degenerate. Only thinking of the worst possibilities!”</p><p>“No just hear me out. For months, Monokuma has been letting us attempt to make it through the tunnel, and not once has he tried to stop us.”</p><p>“Isn’t it plainly obvious?” Tsumugi bugged into the conversion, “The tunnel is almost impossible to go through, that's why Monokuma hasn’t bothered to try and stop us. I’m sure he knows already that just getting halfway through the tunnel is suffering enough. I bet once we make it out, that’s when he’ll try and stop us.”</p><p>“No Tsumugi that's not-”</p><p>“I agree with Shuichi,” Kokichi said abruptly. “The tunnel is probably the worst option for us to escape!” he said with exaggeration.</p><p>“Wait, I didn't say the worst.”</p><p>“But it is! What if the answer we’re desperately looking for isn’t whatever is at the end of that tunnel? What if it just leads to more despair? Hmm?”</p><p>“I understand your concerns Shuichi,” Kaede said, placing her hand over his. She looked at him with a comforting smile, “I understand all of your concerns. But what do we have to lose in trying? I want to escape this place, with you and everyone else as well.” Shuichi’s heart had fluttered for a second.</p><p>“Awe look at the two love birds! Get a room you two!”</p><p>“Degenerate! Don’t you know when not to invade in others ‘special moments’?!”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. That's why I told them to get a room. Duh. If they started making out and stripping right in front of us I think I'd lose my appetite for the second time today.” Kokichi said looking down at his food with a disappointed look on his face. But his mood quickly changed, "So don't worry! You guys can run off for a quickie and come back like nothing ever happened!" He said laughing at the two. </p><p>Kirumi stood overtop of Kokichi, glaring down at him, “Kokichi, cut it out.” </p><p>Kokichi began to pale from the intense glare, “Now mom is lecturing me again. Aw man..” Kokichi began crying fake tears, only for Gonta to try and cheer him up and for Tsumugi to tell Gonta not to feed into his antics.</p><p>“We should finish up our meals,” Himiko said sleepily. “It’ll be almost night time soon.”</p><p>“Himiko is right, I'm finished with my meal anyway so I’ll help Kirumi clean.” Tsumugi sat up already cleaning and stacking up the empty bowls.</p><p>“It is fine, it won’t take me long at all to clean up,” Kirumi said, bowing her head slightly.</p><p>“Still.. A female shouldn’t be cleaning up after others by herself, especially if it's a males mess.”</p><p>“Again, I’ll be fine. You all should head back to the dorms now. Himiko, if you’re not finished with your food then feel free to take it up to your room. I’ll collect your dishes in the morning.”</p><p>“Nyeh, no it’s fine. I’m full already,” Himiko stacked her bowl on top of the bowls Tsumugi had previously stacked. </p><p>“Himiko, I'll walk you back to your dorm to make sure these degenerates don't try anything funny towards you!”</p><p>“Wow Tenko, so chivalrous! Take good care of Himiko now, she tends to fall asleep in the strangest places!”</p><p>“Ugh you male.. Is there ever a time when you’re not being obnoxious?”</p><p>“I’m just saying, look at her. She can barely keep her eyes open,” Kokichi pointed at Himiko, his face looking very childish but his tone sounding serious. Himiko had already fallen asleep strangely fast.</p><p>“She must’ve been really tired.” Tsumugi quipped.</p><p>“But she slept almost all day,” Kaede said, her voice showed the same amount of concern that was displayed on her face.</p><p>“We should hurry and bring her back to her room, maybe a long rest is what she needs right now.”</p><p>“Then Gonta will carry her,” Gonta insisted as he stood next to her.</p><p>“Be careful Gonta, she’s pretty delicate,” Tsumugi warned him. </p><p>“Even though he’s a male.. I trust Gonta enough to bring Himiko to her room safely.”</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>The next morning, Himiko sat on the dormitory steps on the girl’s side along with Tenko. After waking up Himiko had made sure to get herself up and march over to Tenko’s door, but before she had gotten the chance to knock Tenko was already heading out for her daily training. Himiko caught her at a good time, asking to sit and talk with her. As of lately, Himiko and Tenko haven’t hung out as much, she blames Kokichi for always snatching her away from some mischievous adventure whenever the two girls were getting ready to hang.</p><p>Tenko and Himiko weren't the best of friends, they both acknowledge this, even if it does sadden Tenko a little she’s still glad to be able to spend her days being around Himiko. It took quite a while for Himiko to finally start warming up to the girl. Before she’d act coldly, not showing any signs of interest or acknowledgment towards her. </p><p>Those were the times when Himiko was deep in her depression. When everything was such a pain, and being inside of the killing game just made things worse. But thanks to Tenko, Angie, and a bit of stubborn work from Kaede and Kokichi’s part, she was able to see life for what it is. She was able to open her heart to others, learn to trust, and believe in her friends. It’s why she believed it just like everyone else did, that there was a way to escape this place without anyone dying.</p><p>“So what did you want to talk about Himiko?” Tenko asked Himiko with a smile on her face, even if it was cutting in her time to train, she wouldn’t mind spending some of that time with Himiko.</p><p>Himiko kicked out her legs before speaking, “I’m sorry I haven’t been spending that much time with you recently..,” She started. Apologizing was way harder than she thought, she hasn’t sincerely apologized in a while but she forgot how embarrassing it could be to give a genuine apology.</p><p>Tenko gave her a gentle smile before lightly patting her shoulder, “It’s totally fine Himiko, I will admit, I get pretty jealous of how close you and that degenerate has gotten. But if you’re able to smile and be happy in a place like this because of him then.. I’ll learn to tolerate his presence.” She said that last part through gritted teeth.</p><p>Himiko couldn’t help but hug her, she took Tenko’s kindness for granted and she needed to change something about that. Tenko was a truly genuine friend, one that Himiko has learned to get used to having as having someone so caring for her was still pretty foreign. “Nyeh, thank you Tenko.” Tenko nodded patting her back before they pulled apart.</p><p>“Oh, what’s this? Did I just interrupt Tenko’s homo love confession or something? Did she say yes? That’d be a shocker!” Of course, it was none other than Kokichi who decided to come out of his room, and surprisingly early at that.</p><p>“You degenerate! How dare you try and ruin me and Himiko’s special bonding moment?!” Tenko became enraged, but she immediately calmed down when she felt Himiko gently massaging her arms to cool her down.</p><p>“You’re up pretty early, Kokichi.”</p><p>“I could say the same for you, Himiko. Oh by the way how’d you sleep? I told Gonta to make sure he dropped you on the floor when he took you to your room.”</p><p>“Gonta wouldn’t do something like that, he’s a gentleman. Unlike you.”</p><p>“Nee-hee, Oh well, I lied about what I told him.” He said placing his hands behind his head as he went all the way down the stairs. “Oh and if you don’t want anyone to interrupt you guys and your lesbo love confessions, I suggest you go somewhere more private.” He said before leaving out the building.</p><p>“Nyeh, he’s up to something..”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>“Miu I think you forgot something,” Keebo said as he reached out for a few bulky bolts, handing them to her.</p><p>“Thanks, Keebs! What would I do without you?”</p><p>“Probably suck a lot of cocks, since that’s the only thing you ever seem to be good at doing.” They both turned to see that Kokichi had invited himself into her lab.</p><p>Miu squinted her eyes at him before letting out an exhausted groan, “You little fucker! I-I’m more talented with things other than that!” she admitted meekly.</p><p>“What are you doing here Kokichi? Aren’t you up pretty early?” Keebo asked, ignoring Miu’s outburst.</p><p>“What are you talking about Keeboy? This is usually around the time Miu and I make Whoopee!”</p><p>“H-Huh?!” Miu squealed, hugging herself tightly. Her eyes quickly shifted around the room avoiding eye contact from the two.</p><p>“I’ll just assume that’s another one of your lies, Kokichi.”</p><p>“You’re so smart, Keeboy! Even though you’re a robot, You catch on pretty quickly,” Keebo immediately replied to the robophobic comment. “Hey, ditch this cum slut, and come hang out with me for the day! Whatda ya say?”</p><p>“Sorry, but I'm already busy helping Miu with something.”</p><p>“Oh I see, she got tired of using her sex toys and finally decided to try you out Keeboy! You’ll be the first to solve the forever mystery of ‘Do robots have dicks?’, that’s quite an honor, Miu!”</p><p>“W-we aren’t doing any of those such things!” Keebo said, getting flustered and red, despite being a robot. </p><p>“Hmm.. So what’s that?” Kokichi asked, feeling agog by the large structure near the far back end of Miu’s lab.</p><p>“This is my latest new invention! This baby right here will surely help us escape this place! With my golden brains and Keebo’s urm... Helpfulness. We’ll be able to finish this in no time!” Keebo gave out a small ‘hey’ before putting past Miu’s remark.</p><p>“We’re still currently working on beta testing with this, we’ll have to go through a few more trial and error processes. So it might take a few weeks until it’s ready to be used.” Keebo explained.</p><p>“Okay.. but what exactly is it?” Kokichi asked, a bit annoyed and impatient.</p><p>“So after receiving a request from Poo-ichi and Kaediot a while ago, It gave me this awesome fucking idea! Why not just make an exisal army of our own to fight off the other exisals! I’m a fucking genius! I know, I know.”</p><p>“Actually.. That’s a really stupid idea. I know there's something wrong with your brain and that you got serious issues, but this shit is just top tier idiocy.” Kokichi deadpanned, staring at her coldly. </p><p>“H-huh? W-what do you mean?! You.. you don’t like my idea..?” Miu recoiled.</p><p>“Not to say that the idea is a complete waste, buuuut, you’re going the wrong way about this. Here,” He grabbed a pencil from off her table and a random scrap of paper and began doodling on it. “So let’s continue with the idea of ‘fighting back’, Kay?”</p><p>“H-hey.. Why did you draw me getting hit with a hammer Kokichi?!” Keebo asked with mild concern for his well being. </p><p>“Because I wanna play Whack-A-Bot, duh.” He said snickering, Miu took the paper from him examining it. </p><p>“A remote control.. Hammers.. And bombs.. Are you trying to blow us up? I know you're pretty fucked up, but seriously, what’s wrong with you?!”</p><p>“Shut up. Just read the notes I put down.” Miu looked over the paper giving out a dragged out ‘ah’.</p><p>“The Ultimate Anti-Monokuma Weapons? So basically weapons for us to fight back?”</p><p>“Yep, I think my plan might work, but for it to work I need you to put your usefulness as the ultimate inventor to good use. Don’t you want to finally be good at something other than being a whore?”</p><p>“... Y’know, as long as there really is a mastermind among us, someone will end up betraying us in the end, right? All that hard work and effort will be for nothing! Fuck that noise!” She paused, "B-but.. I’ll do it.. Just don’t say I didn’t tell you so. Okay? A-and if things do go well, make sure to let me know. Got it?!” Kokichi just smiled.</p><p>“Good. Then get to it! Hurry up already, don’t have me waiting!” He commanded. Miu squealed as she fumbled around with some stuff.</p><p>“Welp I’m going now, take care Keeboy. Be careful, she might try to take you apart and reassemble you into a functional dildo!” Kokichi chippered.</p><p>“T-that seems to be very improbable!” Keebo said with a bit of panic being heard in his voice.</p><p>Kokichi began snickering before leaving out of the ultimate inventor’s lab, <em> “That was surprisingly easy.. Then again, Miu’s pretty easy to manipulate when you insult her intelligence and self-confidence. Not that she had much to begin with anyway..” </em></p><p>As Kokichi stood out in the courtyard, the morning announcement came on. The monokubs did their small comedic act before announcing that the dining hall was open. They finished off with saying their signature “So long bear well!” and got off the monitors. Unamused, Kokichi proceeded to the dining hall.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>There were only a few people that made it to the dining hall right after the morning announcement, those people were Shuichi, Kaede, Angie, Kirumi, Rantaro, Kaito, and Maki. Everyone else came in during their own time.</p><p>Everyone sat around at the table, a few people in the kitchen helping Kirumi prepare everyone's meals.</p><p>“I think we should try a different method with this, if we just keep going through the underground passage without a strategy we’ll keep failing,” Kaito said as he rubbed his chin.</p><p>Himiko and Tenko finally arrived at the dining room, late to the conversation going on between Kaede and Kaito.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right! It might be more sufficient for us if we try to focus on learning the order the obstacles come in. That way, we’ll know what to expect and how to dodge it!” Kaede pumped up her fist with a confident grin on her face. Kaito had his go-lucky grin on as well as he gave Kaede a thumbs up.</p><p>“Great idea, Kaede. I picked the best sidekicks ever!” Kaito boasted as he slung an arm around Maki only since Shuichi and Kaede were on the opposite side of the table.</p><p>“Eh? L-let go of me, you.. you idiot!” Quickly letting go before he could get punched in the gut, Kaito apologetically lifted his hands.</p><p>“Sorry Maki-roll, My bad.”</p><p>“I see you two are the same as always,” Rantaro chuckled.</p><p>“And what do you mean by that?” Maki said coldly, shooting him a cold glare.</p><p>“Woah there, didn’t mean to trigger you or anything. It’s just you two are always interacting in a funny comedic way, it’s nice to see something like that every once in a while.”</p><p>“I totally get what you’re saying Taro!” Kokichi said as he made an entrance into the room, drawing everyone's attention only for a slight moment. “Especially in our situation, seeing couples like them all acting lovey-dovey and tsundere-ish changes the mood of things!”</p><p>“Great, now he shows up..” Maki rolled her eyes, annoyed by Kokichi’s presence.</p><p>“What’s wrong Maki-roll? Am I making you upset? How about you try hurling that fork in my throat from across the room! That’ll shut me up! I’m sure with that ultimate talent of yours, you’ll make easy work of me!” He said amping her up. She would’ve done it if it wasn’t for the rules of this killing game they were in.</p><p>“Don’t you ever. Call me that again. Got it?”</p><p>“Or what? Huh? Huh? Hmmm?”</p><p>“Degenerate menace! Just what do you think you’re doing intriguing Maki like that?! Cut it out or I’ll Neo-Aikido your face in!” Tenko threatened.</p><p>“It’s like you’re trying to get yourself pummeled..” Kaito said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“What? Nuh-uh. I’m just helping Maki awaken her true inner self as a cold-blooded killer!” He said with a childish pout.</p><p>Kaito slammed a fist on the table, quick to defend Maki while arguing back at Kokichi, “I already told you, that side of Maki-roll is all in the past! The Maki we all know today is different from her past self!”</p><p>Kokichi put a finger up to his lips, the corner of his lips curling into a devilish grin, “Once a killer Kaito, always a killer.”</p><p>“Why you little-”</p><p>“Nyeh.. you guys are being too noisy,” Himiko complained as she covered her ears glaring at the two boys.</p><p>“Now you’ve guys done it! Himiko will put a curse on you degenerates for disrupting her breakfast!”</p><p>“No, It’s too early for me to try and use my magic.”</p><p>“You two should cut it out, you guys are kind of spoiling breakfast for the rest of us.”</p><p>“Sorry Ryoma, and everyone else as well.”</p><p>“It’s fine, we should all be used to the problems Kokichi’s antics may cause,” Tsumugi said, gesturing towards him..</p><p>“Doesn’t mean we have to always tolerate it,” Kirumi decided to speak up. “Kokichi you should try to act more your age, you not ten.”</p><p>“How would you know?” he tested as he tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“We should just ignore him, he’ll stop eventually,” Shuichi said before taking another bite out of his meal. The dining hall fell silent, the only noise that could be heard was clinking of bowls, glasses, and Kokichi’s obnoxiously loud chewing. The silence started to feel annoying and unnerving around the room until Monokuma had finally decided to rear his ugly head.</p><p>"I see you all are still alive, huh? I-I I mean.. You all are still alive?!” Monokuma said with a fake exaggeration while breaking into an intense sweat. And to his surprise, he was ignored by everyone.</p><p>“Hey mom, Can you pass me the salt please?” Kokichi said with a child-like innocence in his tone.</p><p>“Why of course.”</p><p>“Hey how about we all do a group activity today? Huh?” Kaito quickly suggested. “Maybe we could all try training together. What do you guys say?”</p><p>“W-What?!” Maki quickly interjected. “I thought only you, me, Shuichi, and Kaede were supposed to train tonight..”</p><p>“It should be fine Maki-roll, It’ll be a great bonding experience for us!”</p><p>“Bondage?! Actually.. Now that I think about it, I kinda like that Idea a lot.. O-Ooooh yeah..”</p><p>“Um.. Miu, I don’t think.. that’s what Kaito said nor meant at all..”</p><p>Monokuma huffed in annoyance, “You kids got some nerve ignoring me! And when I came all the way here myself to deliver your rewards!”</p><p>“Rewards?” Shuichi questioned.</p><p>“But of course! You sixteen manage to live here for almost six months now! It’s only fair that I reward you for your accomplishments!”</p><p>“What exactly is this reward?” Rantaro asked rather boldly.</p><p>“I’m glad you asked!” Monokuma quickly turned his back to everyone only to turn back around to reveal a piece of a map.</p><p>“It’s.. a map piece?” Kaede said as she scratched her head. “Why would we need a map?”</p><p> “Well, you see! …”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>They stared at him waiting for him to say something.</p><p>“Well? Fuckin’ spit it out already!” Miu yelled out getting irritated.</p><p>“Geez, hold on to your tits! I’m just trying to create some suspense here!”</p><p>“I-I have a good grasp of them already!” </p><p>“Somewhere hidden deep within this academy lies a key, it’s a pretty special key too. One that’ll help you all escape to the outside world!”</p><p>Kaito was the first to speak up, “Wait, Seriously? You’re giving us something like this? You’re making our escape way too easy!”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?! He’s trying to get our hopes up! That demented bear! I’ll use my Neo-Akkido and hit you with a sneak attack!”</p><p>“That’s not how sneak attacks work Tenko.”</p><p>“I don’t know if we should take it guys. It might be another motive to kill..”</p><p>“A motive to kill?! We’ll take it!” Kokichi said getting hyper.</p><p>“No worries! This is the <em> opposite </em> of a motive to kill! So take your sweet precious time trying to collect those last three pieces to the map. Once you do that, you can find the key card and escape!”</p><p>“How would we know where to use the key card?” Kaede asked.</p><p>“You guys are ultimates, I’m sure you’ll be able to use your brains to figure it out.” Monokuma snickered.</p><p>“.. Why are you so eager to help us? This is way harder to comprehend than Kokichi’s antics.” Keebo said nervously.</p><p>“Puhuhuhu! Because.. I want to see you guys fail over and over and over again! The best feeling of despair is when you're so close to your happy ending, only for it to be quickly snatched away!" Monokuma rested his hands on his chest getting oddly excited.</p><p>“If that’s the case.. Then no thanks, Monokuma. We don’t want it.” Kokichi politely declined. “And I thought the killing game might actually start..” He mumbled under his breath, loud enough for others to hear.</p><p>As quickly as he appeared, Monokuma left without another word. Leaving the map piece on the center of the table.</p><p>“So..”</p><p>“So..?”</p><p>“What should we do? Should we take it?”</p><p>“Maybe it’d be wise for us to use this to our advantage. If what Monokuma said about the map is true, then it should help find the key card that’ll lead us to the outside world.” Kirumi stated.</p><p>“If that’s the case, then someone should hold on to it. I suggest Shuichi holds on to it.” Kaede said volunteering him without giving him a say in the matter. Everyone else had agreed since it’s obvious that everyone trusted him, he seemed responsible enough anyways.</p><p>“We’re all still agreeing to do group training today? We can do it during night-time if you guys want. Training under the stars gets you amped up and puts you in the right headspace, y’know?”</p><p>“I might have the average strength of a senior citizen and I might not be able to grow stronger.. But it’ll be a good experience for me if I attend.”</p><p>“So you’re finally starting to understand you’ll never be anything close to human, Keeboy?”</p><p>“I-I.. Hgn..”</p><p>“I’ll come if you so request it.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not a bad idea when you think about it. Ryoma you wanna tag along with me?” Rantaro asked him.</p><p>“If I said no, you’d just bug me till I said yes.”</p><p>“Gonta train too. If Gonta get stronger, Gonta can protect his friends!”</p><p>“Hey, that’s the spirit!” Kaito boosted.</p><p>“Atua says.. We should all go. Train till we’ve meet sweaty salvation!”</p><p>“I wanna go! I wanna go!” Kokichi said jumping up.</p><p>“No,” Maki said to him.</p><p>“Nyeh.. Well if everyone else is going then I guess I’ll go too.”</p><p>“Himiko?! W-well.. Even though there will be a bunch of degenerates.. Someone has to go to protect Himiko and the rest of the girls from you menace.”</p><p>“Then It’s settled! We all meet outside in front of the dormitories at nighttime, okay?”</p><p>Everyone agreed to their scheduled time and continue with their morning routines.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>“Ugh.. Why did she have to tag along Himikooo?” Kokichi slouched over as he walked beside Himiko, Tenko walked on the other side of her.</p><p>“What are you talking about degenerate?! *You* were the one who tagged along with us without permission!”</p><p>“I didn’t know I need permission to hang out with my friend? Can I tag along with you Himiko?”</p><p>“Please say no Himiko!”</p><p>“Just don’t be a nuisance.. Okay.”</p><p>“A-Okay Himiko!” Kokichi beamed at her as he latched around her arm, Kokichi stuck out his tongue at Tenko as she glared daggers into his soul. </p><p>“Where are we going by the way?” Kokichi asked.</p><p>“Since it’s sorta my fault Tenko missed out on training, I offered to go and train with her. She said it’ll help me anyways.”</p><p>Kokichi began to sweat a little, “So we’re just doing stretches.. Right?” Tenko smirked down at him, and thanks to the height differences, she looked more menacing and intimidating than what she intended.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>“WAHAAAAAAAA!” Finally being caught and flipped over by Tenko, Kokichi screamed out as he landed on the mat with a loud thud.</p><p>“Ouch! Ow, ow ow! What the hell was that even for?!”</p><p>“Hmm... I see..” Tenko stood as she slowly looked over and analyzed Kokichi.</p><p>Kokichi sat up to look at Tenko, pissed didn’t even began to explain what he was feeling right now.</p><p>“Kokichi, you tend to lie to yourself as much as you tend to lie to others.” Kokichi stilled with a strained smile plastered onto his face. “You hide behind this façade because lying is the only coping mechanism you have to rely on.”</p><p>“Uh.. could you stop giving me a synopsis now? It’s weird.. And the accuracy is creeping me out.” he said under his breath.</p><p>“Kokichi,” Tenko called to him. “Even though you’re a degenerate menace.. With Neo-Aikido, I could come up with a training regiment for you. It’ll at least help make you a somewhat decent male, so you don’t have to rely on your lies all the time.”</p><p>“Hmm, tempting. But no. I don’t wanna.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said I don’t wanna. If I stopped lying then I’d stop being myself completely, and that’d be pretty boring.” He said looking down at his hand with an unamused expression. “Besides, not all my lies are bad ones. You guys just get all bitchy and whiney whenever I lie to you guys, you guys pretty much suck at being lied to.” He said with mischievous laughter and a wicked grin.</p><p>“I take back what I said, there’s no way you could ever be slightly decent like Shuichi and Gonta! Argh! Degenerate male, you piss me off! I’m gonna kick you in the face! HIYAAAAAH!!”</p><p>“Wahhaaaa!”</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>There was still some time left in the day for Himiko to hang out with someone, after spending time with Tenko and Kokichi, she went to her ultimate research lab. And after countless annoying begging from Kokichi, she allowed him to tag along.</p><p>“Even if you didn’t want to, you could’ve at least tried it out, Kokichi,” Himiko said as she laid out a cloth over the table. Kokichi sat in the chair as he watched her prepare things for a little bit of magic practice. He watched and listened as he let his feet dangle from just above the ground. “We all need to try and get along if we’re going to be living here together,” She turned to him to make sure he was listening and paying attention.</p><p>“Yeah? Well, I’m not really one to talk about my feelings to outsiders, sooo.” </p><p>“Outsiders?” She asked with a raised brow.</p><p>“Yeah, outsiders. The people I can’t fully trust. Oh but don’t worry Himi! I trust you with four out of my nine lives!”</p><p>“Nine lives? What are you? A cat?”</p><p>“Anywhooo, about that stuff Tenko said earlier. Pretend you didn’t hear any of it, okay?” He gave her a cheeky smile as he looked over to her, he sounded more so serious, despite the look he had on his face. Himiko shifted as she turned on her heel, facing towards the large tank in the room.</p><p>“Actually, I sorta didn’t hear much of it. I remember her saying something about lying and coping mechanisms.. But that’s really much it.” Kokichi stared at her, his staring getting more intense every time she looked back at him. It came to a point where she could practically feel his eye burning through the back of her head.</p><p>“I see. Himiko, that was totally a lie, right? You heard waaay more than that, riiiight?” He had a childish smile on his face.</p><p>“I.. Nyeh.. Y-yeah,” She admitted meekly, turning her head away from him. “I thought if I’d just pretend that I didn’t hear everything then you’d be more at ease about it. Nyeh, and I’m sure you’d bug me about it later too..,” she mumbled the last part under her breath.</p><p>“Himiko, catering to my heart,” He said as he dramatically clutched at his heart. “Too bad I’m way too evil to care though,” He said before plucking her at the nose.</p><p>“Nyeeh? Why the sudden change in behavior?” she said covering her nose before shotting him a small glare.</p><p>“Sudden change? What sudden change?” He shrugged his shoulders acting oblivious to her question.</p><p>“One minute you’re all serious about what Tenko said, the next you’re being all flirty with me, and now you’re being mean and pretending to be evil!”</p><p>“I’m not pretending, I’m a supreme leader of <em> evil </em>. My personality twists and pulls at random moments, so I wouldn’t expect you to be able to keep up with it.”</p><p>“Hngh, my head hurts just trying to process that. Let’s just finish with this, okay?” she said already exhausted with the conversation itself.</p><p>“Of course, Himiko!” He exclaimed as he hopped up. He helped her bring down and carry a heavy box full of magic tricks and gimmicks.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>“C-crap Himiko! What do you keep in here?” He grunted, struggling with his grip as he walked towards the table.</p><p>“N-nyeh, don’t complain! It’s where I hold most of my magic implements. If you’re good I’ll show you a little sum I’ve been working on.”</p><p>They carefully placed the heavy box on the table, panting as they were both partially out of breath.</p><p>“Is that everything?”</p><p>“Yep, that’s everything. Thanks for the help, I appreciate it Kokichi,” She smiled up at him.</p><p>“Yep, yep. So are you going to show me that trick now?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” she rummaged through the box to pull out a pack of playing cards.</p><p>“This is a really simple trick that I picked up from my master, so I’m sure you’ll be able to catch on quickly to it.” She shuffled the deck quickly then spread it out the cards in a clean row across the table before splitting the deck and shuffling again.</p><p>She then spread out the cards again, holding the deck out to him. Placing a finger on one of the cards, she held it up so only he could see. After showing him that he picked a ten of diamonds. She then proceeded to do the same process again two more times, with him choosing the king of spades and the ace of hearts. </p><p>“I’m going to try and find your three cards, okay?” Kokichi nodded, not taking his gaze away from the deck, she did a fancy cut revealing the king of spades. “I’ll now, proceed to find the last two,” as she said that she proceeded to yet again do another fancy cut and with the flick of her thumb, she revealed the ten of diamonds. “I’ve found the ten of diamonds, I’m assuming this is also your card?” Kokichi nodded again. “Now, I’m going to find the last one.” moving the deck a little closer to him, she fiddled with the deck, making smooth cuts as the cards danced around her small fingers.</p><p>“Now I’m going to do a few nice cuts here and while you’re still looking, you’ll have failed to notice... I’ve already found your card.” She moved her hands away to reveal the ace of hearts already placed down on the table between the other two cards.</p><p>Kokichi’s eyes widened as he looked up at her with amaze and excitement, Himiko had a smirk upon her lips as she folded her arms.</p><p>“Woah, how’d you do that?”</p><p>“I’m a mage, I can’t reveal my secrets to just anyone,” She said, humored by the sad face expression he was giving her, “But, I wouldn’t mind teaching you some of my magic. But it’s going to take great practice! You think you can handle that?”</p><p> “I can totally handle that!” He said pumping up his fist.</p><p>“Good, then lets start with a bit of some practicing then, shall we?”</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>After thirty minutes or so into practicing, they both decided to take a small break.</p><p>“Surprisingly, you’re not bad at this Kokichi. You catch on very quickly, I’m impressed.”</p><p>“Of course, as a supreme leader of an evil organization, it’s very vital for me to be able to catch on quickly to things. Say I’m put in a situation where I have to think fast and be quick on my feet.”</p><p>“Hmm.. well it’d be nice to have an assistant to help me with the next magic show I host. And with you along, you might bring a fresh new feel for the magic show.”</p><p>“I was thinking the same thing Himi! And you’re pretty useful yourself too. You’d make a wonderful member of my organization with the skills you possess as a magician!”</p><p>“Mage..”</p><p>“Oh- right, mage. My bad.”</p><p>“Mmm, I don’t know. I still find it hard to believe your organization really exists..”</p><p>Kokichi sniffled, “That breaks my heart to hear that from you Himiko... But it’s true. My organization does truly exist.”</p><p>“Well, if it does exist then, I guess I’ll think about joining you.”</p><p>“Great!,” with a quick movement, he swiftly wrapped a hand around her waist bringing her close to him. “So now then, do I have to ask for a kiss? Or are we waaaay pass the just friend’s point?” he said in a flirty tone.</p><p>“Y-you want.. a kiss?”</p><p>“Of course! It’s only fair that I get a kiss as a reward for helping. My beloved mage~.”</p><p><em> “Beloved?.. That’s new.” </em>she thought to herself.</p><p>“Erm.. no,” she said trying to wriggle herself out of his grasp.</p><p>“But it’s not like we haven’t kissed before. Wait, don’t tell me.. Is little Himiko embarrassed to kiss me now?!”</p><p>“No, I’m not!.. if it’s just one kiss, then I guess it’s fine.”</p><p>“On the lips! Oooh with tongue too!”</p><p>“N-no way! Just the cheek!”</p><p>“Awww, But I worked really, really hard Himiko.”</p><p> She looked up at him, blush covered her cheeks, “Just.. one quick kiss.”</p><p>“Mhm,” He nodded.</p><p>“O-Okay.” </p><p>“Yayyy!” He dipped her, one hand already cupping her cheek. “One nice kiss, coming right up,” He said slowly inching towards her.</p><p>“K-Kokichi..” his name escaped her as their lips were about to meet. The door then quickly swung open. It was none other than Shuichi, who just so happened to come in at the wrong timing.</p><p>“Kokichi, Himiko, we were looking for you-.. O-Oh uhm..” Shuichi quickly looked away, his face flushing from embarrassment.</p><p>“S-sorry.. I could come back later,” he said turning around.</p><p>“N-no it’s fine Shuichi! We w-were just talking!” Himiko yelled out trying to make up an excuse.</p><p>“Nuh-uh! I was just getting ready to suck face with Himiko, why did you have to come and interrupt us, Shuichi? Hmm?”</p><p>“Again, I’m sorry.” as he said that he bowed his head and closed the door behind him as he left.</p><p>They both sat there in silence, Himiko staring at the door while Kokichi was eyeing her.</p><p>“Himikooo. You still didn’t give me my well-deserved kiss, remember?”</p><p>“Nyeh, I’m too embarrassed to focus on kissing you right now.”</p><p>“Aww, But you said you would.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please with sprinkles on top? Oh and whipped cream! Oooo, should I add a cherry too-” </p><p>Himiko crashed her lips against his cutting him off from his annoying begging. Kokichi was completely caught by surprise, but that hadn’t stopped him from kissing her back. </p><p>When they pulled apart, Himiko failed to meet his gaze, “T-there, I gave you your reward so... You can stop bugging me about it now..” Her cheeks puffed out as she looked to her side. Kokichi had a smirk on his face satisfied with his ‘reward’.</p><p>“Nee-heehee, that was nice, I’m satisfied now Himi. Hey, let’s go catch up with Shumai!” He quickly grabbed Himiko’s hand and rushed out of the room.</p><p>“W-wait! We still haven’t finished with our practice! And we still have to put the magic implements back up!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I haven’t really updated on a story in a while, and I apologize for that. Aside from having writer's block for a short period of time, I’ve been very busy with a lot of things like school, family, and health issues. I have been working on my other stories but I can’t say for sure when I'll be updating them. I'll try my best to set up an update-schedule but I can’t guarantee anything that’ll happen. Hopefully, you’re able to enjoy reading this. I'll try posting some one-shots that I've written and just never bothered to post or finish. I hope you all stay safe! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is really short, this is just the prologue. I'm also debating with myself whether I should continue making this or not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>